


Refuge

by rebakathy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of an Attack, Gen, Leanne and Malaya friendship, Leanne is understanding, Malaya is sad, aftermath of a death, cause she is amazing, prompt by lilacmermaid25, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malaya feels smothered by everyone after Carla’s death, so she seeks refuge with Leanne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a while. Working out the logistics of a much longer story. We'll see. This story is short and to the point. In the mean time enjoy this!

Leanne was eating her salad while reading a medical journal in the cafeteria when she felt someone drop into the chair next to her. Expecting it to be Jesse or Neal she was more than surprised to see Malaya sitting next to her.

“Can I help you Doctor Pineda?”

The younger woman shook her head, “Please let me sit with you. No one bothers you and I need that right now.”

Leanne knew that since Carla’s death people had been treating Malaya differently. 

“Feeling smothered by everyone?”

From most people the question would have come off condescending in some way but from Leanne it was a genuinely curious question.

“Yes. I understand their concern but it’s just too much right now.”

Leanne smiled softly, “I was in a very angry place after my family died. People didn’t bother me if they wanted to escape with their lives.”

Malaya nodded, “I don’t have it in me to be angry. Just…numb.”

“I understand.”

There was momentary silence, “So can I sit with you?”

The older doctor laughed lightly, “Of course. When it gets too much for you come find me. We can talk if you need it. We can just sit in silence if that’s what you prefer. Whatever you need.”

Malaya knew the other woman often appeared closed off but when it came down to it she was one of the most compassionate people she’d ever met. 

The younger woman smiled softly and spoke near a whisper as she was once again tearing up, “Thank you.”


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malaya hates the quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks episode wrecked me. I had to contribute something. Enjoy this.

Opening her eye, which she had grown accustomed too, Malaya was met with Doctor Rorish sitting beside her bed reading a book.

"Doctor Rorish?"

Leanne put the book down and looked to the younger woman, "How are you today?"

"Same as yesterday."

The older woman smiled at that, "It does tend to get monotonous when you are stuck in the hospital."

"Is that what it was like for you?"

"It was. Except I couldn't get up to go anywhere. You can at least go to the bathroom on your own."

She got a confused look to this.

"I had broken both of my legs in the accident. I had broken quite a lot of things in the accident."

Malaya knew that Leanne meant part of her spirit had been broken with loosing her family.

"I wouldn't let anyone comfort me. I've told you that I was a very angry person after the accident?"

A nod.

"Jesse was the only one allowed in to see me, Neal near the end of my stay. They couldn't be with me every moment of the day so there were times when it go very..."

"Quiet," Malaya supplied

"Quiet," Leanne agrees, "I woke up one day to music. Someone had placed a radio on my bedside table and it had quietly been playing classical music."

"Classical?"

"You expect for me to like heavy metal?"

This caused the younger woman to smile, "No."

"I couldn't figure out who had done it. Both Jesse and Neal had sworn up and down it hadn't been one of them. Another night I woke to an iPod shuffle laying on the bedside table. When I investigated I found audible books. All of my favorites. That was something I really liked."

"Did you ever figure out who had been leaving the things?"

Leanne smiled, "The nurses."

"They knew all of your favorite books and favorite music?"

"As any nurse would tell you they know all and see all. I never figured out how they knew. I got Doctor Leighton's input on what your favorites are, along with the nurses. I hope we got it right."

Leanne holds up a purple iPod and a pair of headphones. Malaya's eye lights up.

"You got me an iPod?"

"No, we got you and iPod."

Malaya knew the we was all of her colleagues. She took the music player from the other woman. 

"Its okay you know."

"What is?"

"That you are glad that the man that did this to you is dead."

"Is it?"

"Yes, there are no set rules on how you are supposed to react to this Malaya. Its okay that you are glad he's dead. For a very long time I wished death on the man that took my family from me."

"You don't anymore?"

Leanne sighed, "I forgave him for what he did."

"You did?"

"For him, and for me. I couldn't keep going on with all of the anger inside of me. I had to forgive him in order to let it go."

Malaya nodded to this.

"I know our situations aren't the same either. The man that took my family, while he knew that he was drunk, there had been no premeditation in what he'd done that day."

"Not like with me?"

"He knew what he was doing was wrong but he did it anyway. He doesn't deserve forgiveness."

The young woman nods her head, "I hate him so much."

Leanne took her hand, "I know."

There was momentary silence.

"So what books did you get me?"

Leanne laughed at that, "Let's find out together."

"Thank you Doctor Rorish. You didn't have to do any of this. Just...thank you."

"You are more than welcome."


End file.
